A step closer
by Ranmaru Hi
Summary: Aizen notices how distant and cold all of the espada are to each other, he wants them to start getting closer but some get too close. Lemon/Yaoi/M-Preg/UlquGrim. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's get to know each other **

**Hi everyone who is reading this, this is my first bleach FF, I do not own bleach in any type of shape, form, or fashion. Please REVIEW and enjoy!**

"Good morning my dear espada," Aizen purred, "shall we have a cup of tea to start the meeting off," a smaller arrancar started pouring their tea and bowed to Aizen as it walked off. "I have something to discuss with you as you can see," he paused with a sip of tea. "I'm starting to notice how far apart we are from each other, so I want all of you to get to know each other well," there was another pause, but this one was longer than before.

Everyone looked around at each other at back at Aizen, "What the hell," Grimmjow said slamming his hand on the table, "Don't you think we know each other enough, we already live together." Everyone nodded at Grimmjow's complaint except for Harribel, Stark, and Ulquiorra, Aizen looked at him with a sort of leer," Do you wish to disobey me, Grimmjow." Grimmjow shrunk back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest, "Thank you, since you now know why don't we start pairing you up for when you all talk," almost everyone of the ten espada sighed, "I want Nnoitra and Szayel to start getting to know each other...hm..Grimmjow and Ulquiorra you two are most likely opposites so get to know each other." Grimmjow flinched in his seat and hopped up, "Not with him," he shouted pointing at Ulquiorra, "if I get one comment, peep, or screech out of him, I might '_accidently_' kill him."

Aizen looked amused at Grimmjow's actions and kept going, "Yammy and Aarionero can get to know each other, Stark and Harribel, Barragan and Zommari can get to know each other also," he took another sip off of his tea and exhaled, "I think that's that, you are all dismissed," he said waving his hand, "oh and start now," he said hearing "tch" noises. "Aren't you being awfully picky," Gin said walking from behind Aizen's chair sitting on the meeting table, "I'm just curious about how all of this is going to turn out," Aizen said hopping up, "Let's go, I want to see what they're doing." Gin shrugged and followed Aizen to their security room.

**Omg my ** **third story already, I haven't typed anything since this summer, but I'm going to start again starting Friday, YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, followers, favoriters lol. Thanks for coming to read my second chapter, please review and I wish you a jolly reading!**

Aizen watched all of the cameras at once, his eyes shifting from one to another, they stopped when something caught his eye, "Hm, that's interesting," Aizen murmured aloud. "What is it Lord Aizen," Tousen said walking to his side away from Wonderweiss, "It seems Harribel and Stark have already started, Tousen could you tell Wonderweiss to preoccupy Lilynette for a long while," Aizen purred. Tousen walked over to Wonderweiss and whispered to him what Aizen said, he got up hearing Wonderweiss struggle to talk as he walked out of the room.

Ulquiorra walked down the corridor silently only the tapping of his shoes present. When he finally made it to his room, there was a huge crash from down the hall. He sighed as he started back down the hall, when he finally approached the noise he saw Nnoitra on top of Szayel. He started walking back to his room ignoring what he just saw, just by coincidence Grimmjow came a few seconds after Ulquiorra did and seen Nnoitra and Szayel. He burst into a maniacal laugh leaning on the closes wall to hold him up, "What the hell," he cried looking at them scramble up. "Aizen said to get to know each other and you guys _really _got to know each other," Grimmjow said walking towards them, "Shut up Grimmjow," Szayel said getting up dusting himself off. "It was an accident," Nnoitra finished after he got up, "This was a…how the hell was this an _accident_," Grimmjow laughed, "Look at the size of this hole," he gestured toward the big hole in the wall. "We were fighting over something childish and he happened to push me through the wall," Szayel said pushing up his glasses, Nnoitra walked past him and purposely bumped into Grimmjow making him take some steps back. "Don't try to start a fight after dry fucking Szayelapporo," Grimmjow growled turning to face Nnoitra who made a 'tched' and walked off, "Whatever," he said turning to walk towards his domain.

~Before they were caught~

_Nnoitra walked into Szayel's lab ignoring his manners to knock, "Hey Szayel," he said hitting Szayel's back causing him to knock over some rather important experiments, "Gah," he shouted when some of them got on his clothes. Szayel turned around slowly to face Nnoitra, he tried to push him out of his laboratory, but he didn't budge. "Out you klutz," Szayel said shooing him away, Nnoitra didn't move he just stood there looking at him, "And what if I said no," he said looming down over Szayel. "I said 'get out'," Szayel screamed this time causing him to cough a little and used a cero to blast him out of the door. Nnoitra came back and pushed Szayel through the wall out to the corridor, he pint him down to the flower glowering down at him, he was really small but had a nice build. After a minute of staring at his body Szayel kicked Nnoitra off of him and used another cero in which it actually hit him hard this time making him groan. Szayel came over to him and pushed him down with his foot, "Don't ever come back in my libratory without my permission aga-ah," Nnoitra grabbed him by his ankle and flung him through the wall that led to the fake outdoor sand. Nnoitra got on top of Szayel to pin him back to the ground this time tighter to not let him escape. _

~Now~

Grimmjow walked down the similar corridors in silence only hearing his tapping and, someone else's. He walked a little faster curious to see who was walking ahead of him, he caught a glimpse of black hair rounding a corner _him_ he thought speeding up to catch up to his announced enemy. The second tapping stopped and only his was heard, but Grimmjow didn't notice until he walked around the same corner as Ulquiorra did and seen him standing in the middle of the hall. "What do you want Sexta," Ulquiorra asked without turning around, "Where are you going everyone else is going to bed," "Except you," Ulquiorra barged in, "I'm going to see Lord Aizen," his monotone voice ringing into Grimmjow's ears. "Don't you think he is sleep by now," this question made Ulquiorra pause, "And if he is, I guess I will go back to my room," he said pacing down the hall. Grimmjow followed silently behind not saying a word, he crossed his arms over his chest until it hit him, why was he following Ulquiorra, he stopped walking wondering for a while and started back again. After a few minutes of thinking he notice he walked past Ulquiorra, he looked back at him while trying not to turn his head completely. His eyes were shut and his hands shoved into his pockets, Grimmjow had to admit he looked peaceful.

After finally arriving to Aizen's throne room, Grimmjow turned to face Ulquiorra who just walked past him without a word, "You're welcome for the escort," Grimmjow said grabbing a hold of Ulquiorra's shoulder. "I didn't ask you to escort me, I was fine on my own," Ulquiorra said removing Grimmjow's hand off of his shoulder. He walked into the room quietly and let the door close behind him, the room was empty Aizen wasn't there so all he could do was go back to his room as he suggested before. When he walked out of the rather large room he was greeted by Grimmjow's snicker on his right side, "So was your, 'Lord Aizen' there," he asked teasingly, Ulquiorra's eyes darted over to him and back ahead, "Good night, Sexta," he said a little forceful. Grimmjow's maniacal grin was now present on his face in victory while walking the other way to his room.

**This chapter is a little short too, oh well. Anyway Ulquiorra and Grimmjow might be the MAIN dish, but everyone else have to take the spotlight sometimes, too. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers welcome to chapter three. Sorry it took me so long, I had school and homework. Since it's the weekend I'll type chapter 4 too! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Grimmjow kicked his bedroom door open and slammed it shut. He was tired for some unknown reason, as if he did something important. He sighed and flopped down on his bed sighing, not bothering to take off his shoes and clothes. He flipped over to lie on his back. Ulquiorra and I becoming friends is a loud of crap, that bastard Aizen, as he opened his eyes the door to his room cracked open.** "**Who's there," he yelled, as he did so the door slammed shut and faint tapping could be heard running down the hall. He walked over to the door and heard a crumbling noise, when he looked down he saw a letter with his name on it.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I, Aizen Sosuke, am asking you to meet in my throne room, now. That's all._

_Your Lord,_

_Aizen_

When Grimmjow finished reading the letter he ripped up, "_My lord, _who the hell does he think he's playing," he argued while stomping of into the huge room. When he finally got there, he was greeted by Ulquiorra standing in front of the huge chair. "Ho, so I wasn't the only one," he snickered looking at Ulquiorra who had little dark rings around is eyes. "Was the lap dog asleep," he said reaching for Ulquiorra's shoulder, but was stopped when he thought about why he was going to do it. Aizen walked out of the shadows and sat down, "Hello Ulquiorra, Grimmjow," Aizen announced smiling. "You two did something unacceptable today," Grimmjow tilted his head a little giving Aizen a WTF face. "What was it, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra asked while rubbing his eyes to get the sleep from them. "I told you all directly after the meeting to start talking and get to know each other, but you two did otherwise," Aizen said crossing his legs, "I wonder, why was that."

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen, it was my fault," Ulquiorra turned towards Grimmjow and pointed, "He tried talking to me, but I pushed him away." Ulquiorra turned back to Aizen, "So if you're going to punish someone, punish me Aizen-sama." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra in amazement, why would he cover for _me _he hates me just as much as I do him. Grimmjow let out another sigh and pushed passed Ulquiorra, "Aizen, just punish me and get it over with," he said scratching his head. "You two are starting to get close without knowing," Aizen purred sitting up in his chair with interest.

"You may go, no one will be punished just know to start talking tomorrow," he said walking back into the shadows, "Good night." Ulquiorra waited until Aizen's rietsu was gone to leave, "Grimmjow, you did not have to stand up for punishment when I already accepted it." Grimmjow wasn't paying him any attention until he felt a breeze blow by his torso, Ulquiorra passed him. "I was standing up for it, as you put it, to keep the dog out of trouble," Grimmjow heard Ulquiorra suck in air in surprise. "Aren't you going to thank me," Grimmjow reminded him for the second time. "No, because I didn't ask you to do what you did," Ulquiorra retorted, "I'm guessing you don't know how to," Grimmjow teased. "T-Thank you, Sexta," Ulquiorra whispered letting a light pink appear on his pale cheeks. "Did Ulquiorra take a liking to me," Grimmjow taunted nudging him in the side feeling how small he really was.

"You're so small," Grimmjow breathed, he looked at Ulquiorra's face. How didn't he notice this before, those pale cheeks with that faint blush on them. Those duel colored lips of his that poked out a little and those huge green pools that hid behind his black bangs. "What," Ulquiorra asked allowing his blush to get a tad deeper, Grimmjow didn't answer. _He's actually cute up close _he thought to himself examining Ulquiorra more closely, "Sexta," Ulquiorra called turning towards him. Grimmjow was brought back to reality when those pools were facing him, looking him straight in the eyes. "You don't look so bad up close," Grimmjow complemented letting his famous grin appear. Ulquiorra blushed harder and turned away, "Good night, Sexta," he said sonidoing [is this a word] back to his room. Grimmjow's grin lowered into a smile while looking at Ulquiorra's form disappearing down the corridor, "Good night."

**PLEASE REVIEW,!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I want to apologize for how sucky chapter 3 was. Please enjoy chapter 4 and REVIEW! **

When Ulquiorra felt he was out of Gimmjow's sight, he started walking again. His chest was pounding right where his rank number was and it wasn't because he was tired from sonidoing. He put his hand up to his chest _what is this_ he thought making a fist around it. He walked back to his room, his hand still tightened on his chest.

He flopped back feeling his chest pound harder, "What is this?" he questioned himself while letting go of his uniform. He raised his hand in the air and let it fall by his side, "It hurts." At that moment he decided it was best to sleep on it. He woke up a few hours later and felt on his chest; the pain he felt went away. He sat up and went to go change deciding that he go see if Aizen had any missions awaiting him. He walked down the corridor letting his mind wonder, and then he stopped. _What if Aizen-sama isn't up at such an early time, _the thought made him think back to the night before.

He turned and headed for Grimmjow's room.

(Grimmjow's POV)

Grimmjow woke up to the blinding light of their 'sun'. "Some way to wake up," he slugged off the bed into his bathroom, hoping the cold water from his shower would wake him up fully. As he left the bathroom with only a towel covering his torso, there was a soft knock at his door. "Who the hell could that be, it's too damn early," he cursed as he yanked the door open. "Good morning to you too," Ulquiorra said allowing himself in, Grimmjow grabbed him by his collar. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked yanking him back making him bump into his bare chest.

"Inside, your room," Ulquiorra retorted while trying to loosen Grimmjow's tight grip on him. "Exactly, _my _room so get the hell out," he started pulling him out until Ulquiorra reminded him about what Aizen said. "Aizen-sama told us we needed to start talking," Grimmjow sighed, "Come on." Ulquiorra finally got out of his grip and walked in. Grimmjow slipped some boxers on under the towel and let it fall when they were finally up. He walked past Ulquiorra to get a clean set of clothes, but paused when he felt eyes staring at him.

"Do you like my body to the point you can't stop staring," Grimmjow looked back at him with a smirk, "I'm honored." "Don't be," Ulquiorra hissed back while getting up, "Trash." He walked over and picked up his towel, "That was wrapped around my-" "I know," Ulquiorra cut in. "That's why you shouldn't have it on the floor," he threw it on Grimmjow's shoulder perfectly.

"I don't want you coming in here telling me what to do!" Grimmjow yelled over his shoulder while putting his pants on. Ulquiorra sat back down on the bed, once he got a good look around at the place he notice it was actually clean. "What did you want to talk about," Grimmjow asked throwing his jacket on. Ulquiorra shrugged, "Anything, I guess," Grimmjow came and sat beside him. "Okay then… Why are you trying to be Aizen's dog?" the question came out harsher than intended. "Why you ask, did he not give you life and shelter. We should at least thank him with our loyalty, we should be grateful that we are vasto lorde now a higher rank than before." Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow who just sat there quietly.

"Thanks for the speech," he said trying to look anywhere but Ulquiorra. "Why don't you show Aizen-sama respect," Ulquiorra asked him trying to get his attention. "He's just using us as his pawns," a faint whisper soon became loud enough for Ulquiorra to hear, "I don't know why you and everyone else don't see it," Grimmjow finally looked back up with a calm face that actually surprised Ulquiorra. "Let's just get off of this subject," he shooed his hand to indicate that he wanted to move on. They sat there in silence before Grimmjow broke it, "On second thought, I think we've learned enough." He got up and walked to the door, "Let's go," he said cocking his head to the side. Ulquiorra stayed there on the bed and shook his head, "No." Grimmjow huffed and pulled him up, but Ulquiorra yanked his arm back making Grimmjow fall on him.

Grimmjow looked below him at Ulquiorra who stared at him back. Grimmjow eyes traveled lower to his lips, "I really hate you," he smirked before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow separated from Ulquiorra with a slight grin. He sat there looking down at him before getting up, "Stunned," he said walking to the other side of his bed. Ulquiorra put a hand on his lips and sat up slowly, "Why did you-" "Just something I wanted to do it's not like I like you or something." Grimmjow sat down looking back at him without turning his head. "…," Ulquiorra walked out the room with nothing else to say letting his pink blush fade away.

When the door closed Grimmjow allowed his body to fall back on his bed, _what the hell was I thinking_. He shook his head and looked up at the vacant area and the small imprint left there. He licked his lips cat like tasting the kiss and smiled, "What luck." he whispered hopping up. When he opened the door to leave, he was greeted by a smiling Nnoitra.

"What the hell do you want," Grimmjow growled looking over at the taller espada. "Don't put all of your 'hatred' out on me," Nnoitra snickered showing all his teeth. Grimmjow pushed his arm into his chest making him collide with the wall, "You saw!" he shouted pushing harder. "That's why you should try locking your door," Nnoitra pushed the lower rank off of him, "Ha, you kissing the emo, didn't know you lusted for him." Nnoitra was gifted with a punch to the stomach and a knee in his nuts. "What the hell!" Nnoitra shouted doubling over grabbing himself, Grimmjow smirked before walking off to the outside of Las Noches.

The place was the same as usual sand, dead trees, small hollows, Stark, and Hallibel. Grimmjow had to look over once more, why were his two superiors outside together. Grimmjow smirked lowering his riatsu trying to sneak on them before a hand grabbed him and pulled him behind a dune. "What the-, "he was cut short when a hand covered his mouth and looked at the owner. The sneaky ass fox. Grimmjow bit the hand because it wasn't going to move any time soon, Gin sighed rubbing his hand to ease the pain.

"What the hell are you doing here," Grimmjow whispered trying not to be heard, "Watching the love birds until you came." Gin smiled harder (if possible) at him making Grimmjow shivered and turn his head.

(Stark and Hallibel's POV)

Stark was easing himself closer to Hallibel, she looked over at him and turned her head to look the other way. "So," Stark started rubbing the back of his head, "do you, um…like coming out here?"* Hallibel took a glance, "It calms my nerves, and it reminds me of when I was an adjucha," she answered not really caring to spill her thoughts to her new friend. Stark nodded acknowledging her answer, "It brings bad memories but it's a peaceful place to sleep," he looked over at her to see if a hint of interest past her face and it did.

"It was really lonely, no one to talk to and no one understood me. I was powerful so everyone feared me, it got to the point where I split my soul to create Lilynette," Stark stopped to take a sharp breath. "She was the only friend I had then," he leaned against Hallibel laying his hand over hers, "but now I found another." She blushed turning towards Stark watching as he leaned in to kiss her, she accepted the offer. Their lips connected for a brief second but stopped when they felt an espada's riatsu spike but then fall.

Grimmjow looked back down at Gin who was sniffing, "I will never forget the day Aizen rescued us," he heard Stark say making him look back up to the couple. They started walking back together hand in hand, Grimmjow smirked watching them walk away until Stark looked back at him with a small smile. _Shit_ Grimmjow sonidoed from the dune when the superiors were out of sight. When he was safely back in Las Noches he started to walk, he thought of going to take a nap until he seen Ulquiorra pass him. The Cuatro looked at his inferior with his monotone face but a hint of anger.

Grimmjow tried to grab Ulqiorra's arm which was a success, but turned out horribly wrong when a finger was pointed at his face and a cero came out. Grimmjow was blasted outside and bounced around on the sand, "Trash." Ulquiorra looked at the hole for a while and walked away, taking a glance back one more time. Grimmjow sat up rubbing his head smearing the crimson liquid that ran down his face. "Damn," he said before flash stepping back inside to catch up with Ulquiorra. He went to the room and knocked on the door. When there was no reply he burst into the room and caught sight of Ulquiorra sitting up in his bed to see who intruded.

"Get out, trash," he partially whispered, slowly getting off of his bed trying to reach Grimmjow. He started to push him out but Grimmjow held his ground and leaned forward to keep his balance. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by the arms and pushed him to the floor, he watched as he squirmed struggling to get up. "Get up, Sexta,"Ulquiorra sounded muffled because the lack of oxygen. Grimmjow sat up on his hips and pint his hands above his head, "This is pay back!" Grimmjow shouted lifting a hand to blast a cero at Ulquiorra but a knock on the door was heard. "May I come in," Gin said smiling at the two, "You were having some fun weren't you, sorry to intrude." Grimmjow hopped up and headed to the door. "Oh and you all have a meeting first thing in the morning," Grimmjow only caught the last part as he walked out of the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

**OMG I couldn't think of anything that sound Starkish sorry, anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow growled while walking down the halls deciding that he was going back outside Las Noches. He sat beside a dead tree a little far from the entrance way to their 'home' feeling the slight breeze pass. He looked up into the forever lasting moon as he closed his eyes letting the light hit his lids. How would it have been if he was an adjucha again, would they accept him? Shit what was he thinking if they didn't accept him then to hell with it, he didn't need them anyway.

Grimmjow caught sight of a small hollow passing by his feet, he flared his reiatsu on the creature making it squirm around trying to escape his hold. He watched as the hollow slowly stopped moving, he pushed his reiatsu harder down on it crushing it in its tracks. He picked up the creature and ate it ignoring the fact that he wasn't hungry. He looked at the moon once more before getting up, he walked farther out close to the edge of the menos forest looking down. He soon heard footsteps behind him, before he could turn someone pushed him into the forest below. As he fell he turned to look at the unwanted figure to see that it was Gin himself.

"You bastard!" he yelled as he saw Gin wave at him, Grimmjow flipped around to see that the ground was coming closer fast. He grabbed hold of a rock sticking out of the huge forest wall. He climbed up the small ledge and looked up for the third time, it was a long way up but he knew he could probably make it. Grimmjow sonidoed up the wall and reached another ledge, he did the same process over and over until he reached the top. As he tried pulling himself up there was a shadow that casted over his face, he looked up to see Gin smiling and shaking his head.

"No, I can't have this," he putting his foot on Grimmjow's hand which earned a soft whimper in return. Gin pressed harder on his hand but after a while was shot away when a cero collided with his back. Ulquiorra stood there with his finger still pointed creating another cero, Grimmjow took this time to climb up the cliff. They both watched as Gin got up making a 'tch' noise.

"Aizen will be very displeased when he finds out that his loyal Ulquiorra used a cero on me," he got up holding his shoulder that was covered in blood, he opened his eyes letting them dart between the two. He opened a garganta and faded into it,

"Very displeased." The words dangled into the quiet air leaving Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looking at the empty space. "Are you alright," the monotone voice came from behind him, "It's nothing." They both walked back to Las Noches in an awkward silence until Grimmjow broke it, "Why did you come out here." This earned him a questionable look from his superior, "I just happened to be on my way to finish a mission," he answered walking ahead of Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stopped and looked up at the moon, Grimmjow didn't notice he stopped until he was a few feet ahead.

"It's pretty right, reminds me of before we became espada," Grimmjow said walking back where Ulquiorra stood, who nodded unconsciously. Grimmjow looked over at him as the moon light outlined his face, he was gorgeous. Grimmjow walked up to him and cupped his cheek making Ulquiorra look up at his electric blue eyes. "Sexta," Ulquiorra breathed over Grimmjow's lips, as he heard his rank slip off of his superior's lips Grimmjow faced palmed himself mentally.

He stepped back sliding his hand down Ulqiorra's cheek to land back to his side. "Let's go," Grimmjow sonidoed back leaving a blushing Ulquiorra looking bewildered. After about five minutes caught in a daze, Ulquiorra sonidoed back to his home.

Grimmjow walked into his room slamming the door behind him, what was wrong with him lately. All he wanted to do was touch Ulquiorra, the person he hated to the fullest, what the hell is going on! Grimmjow brushed his hand through his hair and rubbed his face trying to calm down. There was a knock on his door making him jump, who the hell could that be at this time even if he didn't have a clock. Grimmjow opened the door to find Ulquiorra standing there, looking away from him.

"You're welcome for me saving you," he said walking away, "That's all you wanted to say," he grumbled from the door trying not to make eye contact. "Yes," Ulquiorra hissed back hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't ask anything else.

"S-sorry for earlier…I guess," he stuttered scratching the back of his head. Ulquiorra turned toward him, "There is no need to apologize, Sexta." Ulquiorra walked closer to him, "I don't want you to speak of this to anyone," he said as he tipped toed up to Grimmjow's height and kissed him. Grimmjow was shocked to see Ulquiorra kissing him, well he was shocked to see that Ulquiorra kissed him first. He leaned into Grimmjow's broad chest to deepen the kiss, he pulled away when Grimmjow started moving his hands to his back.

"Stop," his words were a little breathy nut comprehended as those hands slid back down. He walked away from Grimmjow leaving him star struck by the frame of his door. "What the hell."

**WoW, I'm sorry it took me awhile to update I was sick for 3 days and had make-up work and homework to do. Anywho please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay now in the last chapter Gin was a total ass hole and in this chapter for all the questionable peeps I'll explain it in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ulquiorra walked to the room that the espada and their Lord held there meetings, in peace until a certain someone came along. "Early as always huh, excited to see what your punishment is," Nnoitra cackled ducking his head to get into the large and quite room. Ulquiorra's head slowly turned to the tall espada who sat a seat down from him. "And if I was will it be some of your business?" he retorted narrowing his eyes at Nnoitra. "Yes it will, it happened by Las Noches right," Nnoitra let his last few words slip out as the door opened revealing the other eight espada.

Everyone took their seat, waiting for Aizen to start the meeting off. When they heard faint footsteps in the background, they all sat up straight in their overly large chairs. Aizen walked out of the shadows holding on to Gin's waist while his arm was around Aizen's shoulder. His eyes darted around the table showing displeasure when they stopped on Ulquiorra. "My dear Ulquiorra, may I ask why do such a thing to your superior?" Aizen questioned as he sat Gin in his seat. Aizen raised his hand shooing the others out of the room and with haste they fled.

Grimmjow was the last to leave but Aizen's reiatsu held him back, "Grimmjow can you come join us." Everyone looked back at Grimmjow, "You're gonna get it, you and the emo," Nnoitra whispered trying not to get Aizen's attention by turning to look the other way. He walked back in slowly (because of the reiatsu on him) and took his seat, after the doors closed Aizen stood next to Gin with his arms crossed. He looked between the two espada and pointed at Gin's shoulder, "Explain this," he commanded. Grimmjow looked up at Gin with disgust, "He _**attacked**_ me," he eyed him and looked back at Aizen. "So are you saying that you did this to Gin?" he patted Gin on the shoulder and was rewarded with a groan.

"No," Ulquiorra finally answered after knowing what was going to happen if Grimmjow answered. "I did it, Aizen-sama." Aizen's fake smile finally disappeared when he heard the words, "Not you Ulquiorra, you know better." Ulquiorra turned his head away from him looking down at the table. "I blasted a cero at his shoulder, he was hurting a…comrade," the last word was said in a whisper. Aizen walked from Gin's side and next to Ulquiorra his face showing complete displeasure, "You do know this mean, Ulquiorra?"

He turned his head toward Aizen again and nodded his head, "Punishment," the words slipped out when he was thinking them. "Exactly, you and Grimmjow both," This statement made Grimmjow jump out of his seat. "Did you not hear what I just said, he-attacked-us," Grimmjow exclaimed pointing at Gin and staring at Aizen with fury in his electric blue eyes. "He did exactly what I ordered," both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were astonished, "What." Gin's smile somehow got bigger, "You're messing up my poor Ulquiorra," Aizen said messaging his long fingers through one side of Ulquiorra's hair, "I told you to get to know each other not love each other, hollows don't love."

Grimmjow looked at Aizen scrunching his face up, "You arrogant ass-hole," the words made Aizen's returning smile seem even more sinister. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said, "now for your punishment," Aizen pushed his reiatsu down on the both of them, making them fall face first into the table. "I will temporarily strip you of your title and you will not be qualified to leave Heuco Mundo for the next ten months," the punishment didn't seem that serious, in fact it wasn't serious at all until he added on additional thing, "Oh and you will also be locked inside a cell, so pack up." He left the two with Gin following him, when the reiatsu finally lifted Grimmjow shouted, "SHIT!"

**Okay so I was going to type the next chapter last week, but I was too busy studying for the end of the semester exams. Sorry for the delay and please, please, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now this chapter and ahead may have little bits of angst in it, or a lot (sometimes). **

The night past by fast and the punishment seemed to have come faster. When Ulquiorra got up the next day feeling miserable, a feeling he has never felt before. Getting out of the bed took longer and walking to the throne room felt like the longest thing ever. As he turned a corridor to the room he caught sight of Grimmjow balling his fist in his hair while cursing. He looked up at an approaching Ulquiorra who stopped to look at him, "Fix yourself, Sexta." Grimmjow hopped up and glared down at Ulquiorra, when he was about to argue back the doors burst open revealing Tosen.

"Aizen wishes you come in," he said turning to go back inside, when they were inside of the room the door closed on its own and the room was pitch black. The tapping of feet ahead caught Ulquiorra's attention and before Grimmjow could turn and see, a sword was wiped repeatedly against his back and rank number.

"AHHH!"

The scream penetrated the silence along with the sound of dripping blood. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide open as he tried looking for his comrade, when he took a step to his left a sharp object pressed against his clothes. It ripped the left side of his shirt and he felt it move away, he took the opportunity to run without being heard but tripped over Grimmjow who was writhing on the floor. The sound Ulquiorra made must have caught the person's attention because the steps were heading towards them. He grabbed Grimmjow by an arm and struggled to find a wall for Grimmjow to sit by. The door was nowhere to be found as he rubbed against the walls, and he found his way back to Grimmjow who was currently feeling weak.

"What the hell is going on?" he partially yelled, Ulquiorra put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. He tried to move somewhere else before the person found him, but as soon as he turned to leave steel pierced through his chest in the center of his number. The person twisted the sword around making him groan in pain. When the sword finally pulled out he put a hand over his mouth and breathed deeply to hold back the need to cough. He could taste the blood in his throat and feel its warmth pouring from his chest, when the dim light filled the room again he found himself in a pool of blood. Grimmjow was finally able to get back up with the supporting help of the wall, when he managed to look down at Ulquiorra he was in pure disgust.

The man was on all fours breathing deeply as blood fell onto the floor in waves, and he seen a gaping hole in his back. When he moved to take a closer look at it he could see how bad the injury was, the whole was bigger than expected and he was able to see through it. The look of a defeated Ulquiorra was limited when a strong reiatsu was heaved upon the both of them. The weight made them both feel nauseated and eventually Grimmjow passed out leaving a blurry eyed Ulquiorra to see his beloved 'Lord' wipe **his** blood off of his sword. The sight was enough to make him black out and without further ado he did.

**Okay so the next chapter will most likely be about them in their cell, could someone please tell me should I put them in the same cell or separate. Oh and I thought of changing the title because now the story isn't matching it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone for the delay I would have had chapter 9 up a week ago, but everyone knows that when you watch another anime and notice this HOT yaoi couple you just HAVE to write about them, which I'm doing know. (If you want to know the name it's **_**Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo**_**) this is a damn good anime! Thank you for understanding! -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people I guess same cell won, thanks for reviewing it really helped out a lot! Oh and I changed the name of the story too!**

The sound of someone being dragged caught Grimmjow's attention as he awoke with a stinging pain. He saw Ulquiorra being tossed over the floor by Aizen, "Some _Lord _you can be," Grimmjow spat the words as blood spilt out of his mouth. "You brought this upon yourself AND Ulquiorra," the door shut making an echo in the large room, Grimmjow pushed himself up into a sitting position, enough for his wound to heal and for his breathing to level out. He stood and wobbled towards Ulquiorra who still seemed out of it, he looked over his body and the gaping hole through his chest. Grimmjow knelt down on one knee beside him and examined it as he watched his high speed regeneration kick in, and as soon as it was there it was gone.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly as if he was a princess being awoken from a deep sleep (sleeping beauty). Grimmjow got up and walked to the vacant couch on the other side of the room. His wound finally healed making it easy for him to sit down, he watched as Ulquiorra sat up from his lying spot looking around the room. "Your bastard of a lord did the pleasures of throwing you in himself," Grimmjow snarled from the couch, Ulquiorra turned to stare at him with warning eyes. The burning stare caught Grimmjow's attention and making him look back at his cell mate.

"Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault you got in here."

The words made Ulquiorra's eyes narrow even more, Grimmjow hopped up from his seat, "If you're trying to fight me go ahead, and to let you know I'm going to kick your ASS!" Ulquiorra stood up at the comment Grimmjow added, he made a 'tch' noise and walked towards him until he was about twenty feet away from him. "Do your worst," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets, Grimmjow boldly raised his hand allowing a cero to form in his palm. When he was just about to throw it, it soundly faded away as if it was never there and he was rewarded with another noise that was similar to a chuckle from Ulquiorra. "Fuck it!" he shouted running the short distance between him and Ulquiorra while putting his hand in a fist, readying himself to hit Ulquiorra straight in the chest.

He missed yet again when Ulquiorra scooted to the side and grabbed him by his forearm, yanking him so he was down to Ulquiorra's level. He looked Grimmjow straight in the eyes as he studied him, "There is no point in trying to fight you over nonsense." He threw Grimmjow back making him fly into the door that led to their cell, and as soon as he hit it electric shocks bolted through him in a frenzy. Ulquiorra watched as his inferior tumbled to the ground shaking as if he was having a seizer. Afterwards he blackout from the immense pain he was feeling, Ulquiorra stared as he watched Grimmjow's eyes fall shut and whispered something incomprehensible.

He turned around and sat on the couch, one out of three pieces of furniture they were granted with, to think. He held up his finger in front of him to create a cero, but as a faint green light was visible it disappeared out of view. _This room must have a strong barrier around it for it to even stop __**my**__ cero, _he turned to get up and walked towards the door that Grimmjow was sprawled in front of. He carelessly stepped over him kicking the limp body on purpose, he put a finger on the door which zapped him in return leaving a stinging feeling that was moving up his arm.

He walked back over to the couch to think some more, _who's barrier…._and it hit him in the second that their door opened revealing his so-called Lord. "Aizen's," the words came out fouler than intended too, "Are you going to stop granting me respect now?" he questioned. Ulquiorra turned slowly to face him making sure to give him eye contact, "You got yourself into this mess, and I'm sure you know that if you didn't get in Gin's way of my order's you wouldn't be inside of this cell. Ulquiorra," Aizen walked over to Grimmjow's limp body and looked down at him with a fake smile, "why did you take cover for him?"

The question hung in the air leaving Ulquiorra just staring at Aizen, feeling very jittery inside but not showing it. Why did he help Grimmjow? He hates him, he was a stubborn child trapped inside of a grown man's body. Why, why couldn't he answer him?

"I…I." his words came out clammered.

"Yes?" Aizen's words came out glossed with fake concern, Ulquiorra turned his eyes to the open door past Aizen he focused on the wall outside to avoid Aizen's semi glare. "I-""He saved me because he wanted to, there is no other reason, happy" Grimmjow's strangled voice came as he lifted himself off of the floor. His body ached from the strong shock making it hard for him to move, Aizen turned to look at him with a faint glare. Thank you for answering, but I asked Ulquiorra," Aizen's retort made Grimmjow feel a little small, "Your welcome," he answered sarcastically.

He turned his head towards Ulquiorra making their eyes meet in a staring contest, Aizen's eyes flashed between the two and once he was tired of watching them he turned and left. "I'll come back later and please have an answer, Ulquiorra."

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating at all, my computer crashed and I surely wasn't about to go to the library where all the damn computers are crammed next to each other. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**

Ulquiorra sat on the couch watching Grimmjow gobble his food that Aizen sent for them to eat, he wanted to make sure that they were kept alive. This brought some memories when they were still fighting the shinigami, he had to keep an eye on that girl who refused to eat. He threatened her and left after that his mind went blank when Grimmjow started coughing, "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked walking over to the only bed in the room and plopped down on it. Ulquiorra looked down at his plate and back at Grimmjow, "If you want it you can have it," he commented sliding the plate over the small coffee table*. Grimmjow lied down and sighed.

"I've had enough nasty food for today," he lied knowing that the food was actually pleasing, he looked up out of the high window and back down at Ulquiorra who was staring at him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he spat sitting up, they stared at each other until Grimmjow turned his head, Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to Grimmjow and knelt down. "I can't seem to find the reason why I saved you," he whispered under his breath, the words incomprehensible to Grimmjow. "What did you say?" he leaned in to listen, Ulquiorra studied his face, his green eyes peering into his blue ones.

"Why do you think I would save you?" Ulquiorra asked with a hiss, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew there was an answer. Grimmjow shrugged and lied back down. "I wouldn't do the same for you though," Grimmjow admitted with his famous smile present on his face, Ulquiorra walked back to the couch making an 'hmph' noise. He started thinking again of an answer and what felt like a few hours later the doors to their cell flew open revealing Aizen, "Ulquiorra," he said smoothly walking into their new 'home'. Ulquiorra stayed quiet, "Do you have an answer, yet?" Aizen's eyes skidded over to Grimmjow who was currently sprawled out on the bed dead to the world.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, I have," Ulquiorra bit back a hiss and turned his head to Grimmjow also, Aizen looked over at him with excitement, "Tell me." Ulquiorra kept his gaze on Grimmjow and answered slowly, "I….like him, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra replied turning back to Aizen, "as my subordinate." Aizen smiled and squinted his eyes, "Is that so, I'm glad to hear that you are finally getting along with your fellow mates, Ulquiorra, but I was starting to think that you liked Grimmjow more than I expected." Aizen pushed his reiatsu down on Grimmjow making him cringe and wake up, "That isn't very acceptable, do you know why?" Ulquiorra whispered a 'no' he looked over at Grimmjow who was now struggling on the bed, and to be completely honest, somewhere deep inside he felt like he wanted to help him.

Aizen smiled looking a bit sinister, "Your one of my loyal espada, I don't want to let you go so easily," he walked over to Ulquiorra and put a hand on his face. In reality Ulquiorra knew that he was the only faithful espada because he respected the fact that Aizen saved him from being a hollow, even if he trapped him and Grimmjow inside a cell with a barrier around it. He allowed the hand to caress his cheek with an emotionless face, the reiatsu lightning up on Grimmjow allowing him to move freely. He jumped out of bed throwing himself between the two and slapped Aizen's hand away, "Grimmjow what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked but was silenced when Grimmjow's hand made contact with his face. "You'll fall for anything won't you, as long as it's your 'Lord' saying it, even after he beat and threw you into this cell **himself.** You're hopeless, you know that?!" Grimmjow started shouting out of frustration, he was starting to get tired of seeing Ulquiorra play like a dog following his master.

Ulquiorra frowned showing displeasure, _how dare he talk to his superior in such a way,_ he put a hand lightly to his burning cheek, _I don't fall for anything it's just…._

Grimmjow smirked looking at the defeated look on Ulquiorra's face which was out of his character, he turned back to Aizen with his famous smile, "Sorry you just lost a follower." Aizen smiled showing some teeth, he turned and left the cell, "I find it fun to play with you… hollows, minds," he closed the door with a light slam. Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and collapsed, eyeing Grimmjow as he ranted on about how he finally got Aizen back and how he'll do it with his fist the next time. Ulquiorra couldn't help but look at him, after all the times Grimmjow said something like before to him about Aizen why did it affect him this time.

When Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra, his smile fading away into a frown, he walked over to him, "Hey," he scratched the back of his head looking into another direction, "you don't have to think so hard about it, I mean, you didn't do it before we were in this cell." His deep voice rolled off the walls making an echo, Ulquiorra sat up in a sitting position he allowed a little blush on his face, "You don't need to apologize if it is the truth." He admitted slowly looking up into the cerulean eyes, he watched as a mixture of victory and horror was displayed on Grimmjow's face. After a few seconds of staring at Ulquiorra, Grimmjow smiled and put a hand up to Ulquiorra's cheek who shuddered at the contact.

He never saw Grimmjow smile without showing malice or look so happy when he was around him, he didn't know how to react so he sat there looking up at Grimmjow who was slowly moving closer to him. "Grimmjow," he whispered involuntarily, Grimmjow's smile slowly dropped again as their lips made contact, slowly.

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ulquiorra awoke the next day, or that's what he thought, to Grimmjow's long legs tangled up in his. He slowly pushed himself away falling to the floor with a light thud. Grimmjow slowly awoke after to see Ulquiorra on the floor, "What the hell you doing down there?" he asked yawning. He scratched the back of his head and lied back down, "You know what, I don't even care," he sighed looking in the other direction. Ulquiorra stood up and sat back down on the bed. "I would've never been down there if your legs were keeping me glued to the bed," Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow who was now turning to face him.

"You sound different," Grimmjow said sitting up and looking into Ulquiorra's eyes who stared back just as intense. "What are you talking about, Sexta?" he wanted to know how he was sounding any different from any other day. Grimmjow put a hand on Ulquiorra's forehead, he didn't have a fever so what was it (can a hollow even get one XD). He moved his hand down to Ulquiorra's cheek then to his neck and the next thing he knew he was touching Ulquiorra's chest right where his rank _was_. He looked up at Ulquiorra and grinned, "Did a kiss make you seem so….alive today?" he asked moving his hands back up to cup Ulquiorra's cheek who in return turned his head towards the door.

"Don't say such foolish things, Sexta," he hissed glaring at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye, Grimmjow winked at Ulquiorra and his grin widened. "I'm right, aren't I?" he laced his hands through Ulquiorra's hair and pulled it to make him face Grimmjow. He grimaced at the pain shooting through his head and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders trying to pull him away, but found himself being too weak. His eyes went wide and tried pushing Grimmjow again, he guessed that since his number was gone he lost his strength. Grimmjow watched in amusement, "You still haven't answered me," he chuckled, Ulquiorra shut his eyes in defeat. He never gave up a fight especially if it was Grimmjow, but this time Grimmjow had the upper hand. He was stronger than Ulquiorra who was as weak as a newborn.

Grimmjow untangled his fingers and let Ulquiorra sink to the bed, he looked so damn defenseless and vulnerable. Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's chin so he was looking into big green pools. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow and felt a little flustered at the close proximity, he always felt like that when Grimmjow was in his bubble now a days. Grimmjow moved closer and captured his lips in a rough and bruising kiss, Ulquiorra froze for a minute and before he knew it he was kissing back. Grimmjow lied back on the bed so Ulquiorra was on top off him not separating their lips for a second. Ulquiorra peeked an eye open to find Grimmjow's turquoise pools looking at him, he blushed a little and separated from Grimmjow panting. He turned his head towards the window and looked at the dark sky, trying to focus on it as much as he could.

"What was that for?" he whispered putting a hand over his mouth trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow grinned again and licked his lips, he was starting to like it when Ulquiorra was flustered after a kiss, like last night for an example. He looked up at Ulquiorra then down at their touching groins, he moved a little and was awarded with a sharp gasp from Ulquiorra who glared down at him. He smirked and bucked his hips up making another groan escape Ulquiorra's lips and he slip his eyes close, Grimmjow sat up on his elbows and licked his lips slowly.

"You want to fuck?" he asked holding Ulquiorra's hips down, he waited patiently for an answer and smiled, "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he sat up and shifted Ulquiorra so he was sitting in his lap. Ulquiorra looked at him for a minute and got up moving to the couch, "Sexta, you're a fool to think that I will let you…do that…to me," he crossed his legs and looked up at Grimmjow with his usual monotone look. Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra for a minute in pure silence, he lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "I think you will, sooner or later," he mumbled lying down. Ulquiorra slowly shook his head and looked back up at the window.

After about four hours of silence and Grimmjow's snoring, Ulquiorra heard the door open and Szayel walk in with Nnoitra by his side. "Hello," Szayel greeted with his usual grin, "we've missed the two of you, now the halls are quiet without you and Grimmjow fussing." He leaned against Nnoitra dramatically who in turn rolled his eyes and pushed Szayel, he looked over at Grimmjow and laughed, "I feel bad for you being stuck with a buffoon like him."

Ulquiorra stood and glared at the two, "What do you want?"

"We can't say 'hi' without being interrogated?" Szayel's grin widened just as big as Nnoitra's.

"No, leave." Ulquiorra motioned for them to leave with a wave of his hand, which earned him a weird look from the pair. "You seem different, like a different person," Nnoitra smile grew, "did Grimmjow fu-,"

"No," Ulquiorra cut him off, "I wouldn't try to do _that_ with him," his head started pounding and he put a hand up to his forehead. "Leave, NOW," Ulquiorra pushed the two outside the barrier and closed the door, he sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to Grimmjow. "What the hell's wrong with you," he whispered, sleep still clear in his voice, Ulquiorra turned to look at him and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine, move over so I can lie down," he commanded, Grimmjow moved over and patted the bed. "Come on, lie down next to Grimmy," he cooed pulling Ulquiorra back on the bed.

Ulquiorra lied down straight and sighed, he turned his head when he felt a pair of eyes on him and gave Grimmjow a questionable look, "What is it," he felt himself start to dose off. Grimmjow smiled the same genuine smile from the previous day, "I like this _different_ you, you're so much more…attractive, I guess." Ulquiorra felt heat rise to his cheeks and he closed his eyes ignoring Grimmjow's comment, he scooted over towards Grimmjow burying his face into the firm chest.

"'Night, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered kissing Ulquiorra's forehead.

**Wow it's been too long since the last time I posted, and I promise I will not do that again, and Ulqui is warming up to Grimmjow, GAH they are so damn CUTE! **

**I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream XD, anyway don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ulquiorra awoke again about an hour later, he found himself hugged tight to Grimmjow by the big hands around his waist. He squirmed a bit and slithered out of the tight embrace with a content sigh, but before he could get up Grimmjow pulled him back down holding him tighter than before.

"Where are you going?" he whispered, sleep lacing in his voice making him sound a bit drunk. Ulquiorra started shifting again but this time couldn't get free, damn his weakness. Grimmjow huffed letting a small smirk settle on his lips, he kissed the back of Ulquiorra's head making a light blush cross his face in return.

"To the couch where _else_ can I go?" he tried to muster up as much venom as possible in the sentence, but failed horribly as Grimmjow's hands started roaming over his chest. "What are you doing?" he grabbed the teal haired man's wrist and squeezed them hard. Grimmjow ignored the question and the pressure seizing his wrists and leaned in to Ulquiorra's ear. "Let's fuck," he said blatantly, pushing his groin into Ulquiorra's ass.

Ulquiorra's blush deepened but kept his face stern, letting go of Grimmjow's wrists to cover it. Grimmjow took this as an opportunity and grabbed Ulquiorra's erection through his pants and squeezed just as tight as the raven haired squeezed his wrist, earning a hiss. He chuckled and slithered a hand up Ulquiorra's hakama pinching at one of the perked nipples and licked down his neck. Ulquiorra found himself a blushing mess, he had to admit that he didn't want Grimmjow to stop but at the same time the tight grip on his groin hurt like hell. The teal haired man moved so that he could flip Ulquiorra on his back so he was hovering over him, he roughly pulled the white jacket over the raven's head making him hiss again at the cold air.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment and looked at the large amount of pale skin missing on Ulquiorra's chest, he swept his hands over the healed sore and leaned down to kiss it. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow in surprise, he barely had a serious expression, he was always smiling…no smirking. He reached up and laced his fingers through teal hair as the larger male kissed his wound, "Its fine Grimmjow," he whispered.

"No, it's my fault."

"No, it isn't, I was the one who-

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY, I TOOK THE GOD DAMN BLAME!"

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow and let a flash of hurt pass by his face, Grimmjow combed through his hair with his fingers and looked at Ulquiorra through them.

"Wow, I see you guys are getting along, huh?" Yami stood by the door while Barragan set two plates of food on the coffee table. He stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at the duo, "Were we interrupting some-"

"GET OUT!" Grimmjow yelled pointing at the door, he was really starting to get a headache and getting tired of everyone bursting into the room whenever he and Ulquiorra were just about to get it on. He hopped off of Ulquiorra and pushed the old man and his new buddy out of their room, "Close the door behind you," he growled plopping on the couch. Yami started mumbling and slammed the door behind him leaving the noise to echo throughout the room, Ulquiorra sat up and fixed his clothes.

"Grimmjow…" he started but stopped when Grimmjow glared at him from the corner of his eye, he hasn't seen the teal haired man this quiet since….well ever. Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down, he never liked being close to other people but for now Grimmjow was an acception. He scooted over and wrapped both of his arms around one of Grimmjow's muscular one, he leaned his head against his chest and hummed.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow tried pulling his arm away, but Ulquiorra kept a tight grip on it. "Nothing," Ulquiorra closed his eyes and squeezed tighter, "I…forget it, it's nothing," he snuggled closer. Grimmjow peered down at Ulquiorra and pulled his arm loose, wrapping it around Ulquiorra's waist, pulling him a bit closer.

"What is it you have to say," he whispered in Ulquiorra's ear making a light blush dust across his face, Grimmjow lightly sucked on the raven haired espada's earlobe causing him to growl.

"Nothing, ngh, stop," Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow away and scooted to the other end of the couch. Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra, watching him with mild fascination.

"I'm starting to like this new you," he remarked, "You're acting so….what's that word again?" Grimmjow paced around the coffee table, "Alluring!" He leaned over to trap Ulquiorra between his arms and earned a scowl from the former fourth espada.

"Don't give me that ugly ass look," Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ulquiorra, but this time slower and softer than before. He looked into emerald eyes that slowly drifted shut, he's noticed Ulquiorra do that a lot whenever they kissed, which was really starting to irk him. Grimmjow separated their lips and waited until Ulquiorra's eyes opened again.

"I hate when you do that," well that made his eyes open, the raven glared at Grimmjow but couldn't keep his face straight when he finally realized just how close Grimmjow really was. Their lips were brushing against each other, their breath mingling, and their bodies were nearly pressed against each other.

"What are you talking about Sexta-"

"Don't call me that," Grimmjow snapped, "and I hate it when you close your eyes whenever I suck the fuck out of your lips." Ulquiorra made a face of disgust with a slight blush, "Get used to it," he retorted not thinking before he said it. Grimmjow grinned, "Is that permission?" he nipped Ulquiorra's bottom lip with his fang licking the blood that seeped out, Ulquiorra put his hands on Grimmjow's chest trying to push him away.

"Stop…," he panted, Grimmjow leaned his body down and wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra's waist earning an inaudible gasp. He pulled Ulquiorra up off of the couch, hauling him to the bed, "You're skinny," he whispered. Ulquiorra glared at him but let a surprised yelp slip past his lips as he was thrown on the bed, Grimmjow jumped on the bed hovering over him.

"You ready, Ulquiorra?" he purred setting his head in the crook of the raven haired espada's neck.

**I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I hope that you guys/gals like this chappy. I tried to leave a cliff hanger and there might be a few mistakes in there, I didn't proof read it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again to all of my FF readers, sorry but the story

is going to be put on hold for a while. I'm moving to Cali so my big bro is going to continue the rest of my stories, I'll miss you guys/gals, and hopefully I'll be back on soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arms and held them above his head as he licked up his neck, he never thought that he'll be doing this to the person that he despised the most. He sucked hard on the pale skin and pulled away to look at the dark mark, his eyes travelled up to meet emerald ones staring back with a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. Grimmjow grinned and put his free hand up to cup the soft cheek, he leaned down, their lips slightly brushing against each other. Ulquiorra tried pulling his hands loose, Grimmjow's grip was getting tighter and it was actually starting to hurt his wrist.

"Don't struggle," Grimmjow whispered, he nibbled on Ulquiorra's bottom lip making him gasp and turn his head.

"Stop it Grimmjow-"

"Be quiet," Ulquiorra shivered at how calm Grimmjow was being, usually the reckless inane man would yell for no intentional reason. He hated how calm he was acting, it was starting to irk him.

Ulquiorra stared back up into turquoise eyes as they mirrored his action, Grimmjow's thumb rubbed across the cheek and he closed the space between him and Ulquiorra kissing the raven haired espada sternly. Grimmjow let go of Ulquiorra's wrist and ran both of his hands down the slim frame, Ulquiorra's pale fingers gripped Grimmjow's blue locks and he slightly arched his back into the muscular chest above him.

Grimmjow's hands slid under Ulquiorra's shirt rubbing his stomach then sliding upwards to grab at his erect nipples. He pinched them and rolled between his forefinger and thumb making the small man under him fail at trying to suppress a loud moan. Grimmjow looked up at him and grinned, damn how was he supposed to know that his _superior _was going to react like that? Grimmjow licked his lips and sat up on his knees, bringing his hands to the edge of Ulquiorra's hakama.

"No...stop Grimmjow," Ulquiorra squirmed trying to close his legs but Grimmjow's hands held his hips down with strength he never knew the man had.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Grimmjow glared down at Ulquiorra who was glaring back at him, he turned his head to look over at the blank wall in defeat.

"That's what I thought," Grimmjow murmured pulling Ulquiorra's hakama down and throwing them on the floor, the raven haired espada shivered at the cold air that ran past his legs. Grimmjow grabbed his member and slowly moved his hand in an up and down pattern, Ulquiorra jerked with a sharp gasp as a thumb ran past his head.

"You like that?" Grimmjow slid down on the bed and leaned over to take the erect member into his mouth, Ulquiorra tried to bite back a moan that came out as a squeal. Grimmjow grinned and ran his teeth lightly against the base, he looked up at Ulquiorra who's blush darkened and green eyes filled with lust and felt his own member harden. He stuck three fingers up to Ulquiorra's mouth and the smaller man looked at him in curiosity. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat up to hover over Ulquiorra.

"Why do you think I would put three fingers up to your mouth?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically as he looked into the hazed emerald green eyes, Ulquiorra turned his head a little and Grimmjow had to admit that it was the cutest thing ever. Ulquiorra opened his mouth and bit down on the fingers lightly while running his tongue over them.

_Finally figured it out _Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra took his time lathering the fingers off as a line of saliva slid from the corner of his mouth, Grimmjow snatched his fingers out and replaced them with his lips as he roughly kissed the pale man while prodding his finger at Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders and looked up into teal eyes that were half lidded, Grimmjow's finger slid in and he slowly massaged the hole. The raven haired man gasped as pain laced through him and winced when the second finger slid in.

"Hurts…" he whispered before Grimmjow's lips came into contact with his again in another rough kiss, said man pushed in the last finger and slowly started to scissor the tight opening. Grimmjow chuckled as Ulquiorra whimpered and moaned at the sensation, his fingers ran against what he was searching for causing him to grin maniacally. Ulquiorra arched his back and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

"Found it," Grimmjow said caressing the spot until the pale man was a panting mess, he pulled his fingers out and pulled his own pants off revealing an erect manhood. Ulquiorra stared at it and felt a lump in his throat, was that _thing_ going to be put into him? Grimmjow lifted both of Ulquiorra's legs and caressed his inner thigh while lining himself up with the puckered entrance, he leaned over to kiss the smaller man and rammed himself inside. Ulquiorra let out a silent scream as tears formed into his eyes, his nails dug into Grimmjow's shoulder causing a little blood to leak out. The latter leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, and ignored the slight pain that shot through his arm, the tightness and warmth that was engulfing his nether regions was incredible.

"P-Pull out," Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow as the tears that formed in his eyes finally fell down his cheeks, Grimmjow started moving against his prostate at an alarming rate that made the pale man cry out in pleasure. His hands ran up his thigh and grabbed Ulquiorra's erection pumping it just as fast as he was thrusting into the tight entrance, Grimmjow groaned as the hole got tighter around him. Man, he was about to cum already and he just started, he thrusted faster and smiled as Ulquiorra moaned and brought his arms around Grimmjow's neck to bring the larger man into an embrace. Grimmjow kissed the dark mark he left on Ulquiorra's neck and felt sweat beads fall from his face.

"Ahh…G-Grimmjow I'm close," Ulquiorra whispered as he thrusted against Grimmjow who was busy licking his ear and leaving more hickeys, he started to thrust faster as his climax was coming closer. Ulquiorra came on both of them as he called out Grimmjow's name, the moan was just enough to push Grimmjow over the edge and climax inside of the smaller man. Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra who was trying to control his breathing, he pulled out with a pop and dropped down on the bed next to Ulquiorra.

"Told you I wouldn't hurt you," he said pulling Ulquiorra into his chest and throwing the cover over them, Ulquiorra let a small smile pass his features as he nodded before he drifted off to sleep. Grimmjow kissed his forehead and followed his lead.

* * *

Szayel snuck into the cell and looked at the sleeping pair.

"How sweet," he cooed as he walked over to Ulquiorra and stuck a needle into his arm injecting some medicine, he snickered and walked towards the door.

"Let's hope this experiment works," he closed the door and Nnoitra grinned.

"Yeah, let's hope," he leaned over and kissed Szayel's forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmjow woke up from Ulquiorra tossing around in his arms, he groaned and opened his eyes looking down at the pale man who was currently breathing heavy. He leaned down and kissed the black and white lips which parted letting a groan escape, Grimmjow rested his forehead on top of Ulquiorra's and felt him burning up.

"Hot," he whispered watching as emerald eyes fluttered open, Ulquiorra's breathing picked up and he wiped away the sweat that damped his forehead. He looked up at the teal haired man and tried to still his breathing.

"What is it…Grimmjow?" he moved to sit up but Grimmjow pushed him back down on the bed, Ulquiorra glared at him.

"You have a fever, I think, so lie down," Grimmjow commanded, Ulquiorra sighed knowing that if he didn't comply he would be forced by the brute. The teal haired man pulled the cover up over the both of them and pulled Ulquiorra into his chest.

"Grimmjow…" said person shushed Ulquiorra and kissed his hot forehead again, Grimmjow watched as the raven haired espada drifted back to sleep. He stared at him for a minute wondering how the hell did Ulquiorra get a fever and did hollows even get them, he's never seen one have one. He sighed and smirked, or he probably fucked his superior so hard that he got sick, he chuckled and as if he knew what he was thinking Ulquiorra punched him in the gut.

"Trash,"

"Aren't you suppose to be sleep?" Grimmjow coughed out.

"I can't with you laughing in my ear." Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ulquiorra.

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

"I can't," Ulquiorra buried his face into Grimmjow's chest, there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Szayel with a tray of food.

"Good Morning," he said with a big grin, his eyes stayed on Ulquiorra for a minute examining his appearance. _Perfect everything is going as planned_, he set the tray on the small table and frowned.

"Oh my Ulquiorra you don't look so good," he walked over to the bed and touched the pale man's head, he smiled at him and nodded.

"A fever I see, I have some medicine for that right….here," he started digging around in his pocket and pulled out a syringe full of clear blue medicine. He pulled up Ulquiorra's sleeve and injected it, he was surprised to see the man accept it without complaint. Grimmjow grimaced, was that medicine really for a fever, he sat up and got out of bed as Szayel slowly pulled the needle out. Ulquiorra sat up and pulled his sleeve down rubbing his arm, Grimmjow pushed Szayel against the wall with growled.

"What the hell did you put in him?" Szayel grinned.

"Some medicine that will help with his fever-"

"Cut the bull shit Szayel Aporro, what was it?"Szayel pushed his glasses up on his face and shrugged.

"My latest experiment was injected in him last night, so I decided since everything was going according to plan I should inject a little more in him to increase his possibility," Szayel looked over at Ulquiorra who looked as if he would kill the pink haired man at any second, this was exactly why the ebony haired espada didn't trust anyone from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow pushed him against the wall harder making the pink haired man grunt.

"Possobility of," Grimmjow huffed out.

"Pregnancy," Szayel smirked at the stunned expression on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's faces, he took the opportunity to get out of Grimmjow's death grip and scramble to the door. Grimmjow turned around a minute too late and the mad scientist escaped their cell with a laugh, Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow in disbelief, that couldn't be right, _right_? Men can't get pregnant it's just not possible, Szayel was lying, Ulquiorra brought a hand to his flat mid section and made a fist.

"Grimmjow-,"

"It's a lie," he whispered, "that's not possible," Grimmjow scratched his head, they were hollows though not humans so can it be possible? Ulquiorra sighed and looked up at the window, he had to get his mind off of the current situation.

"You can have the food Grimmjow," he whispered his voice sounding a bit raspier, Grimmjow snickered and grinned.

"Oh so now you're trying to kill me?" Ulquiorra gave him a questionable look and the teal haired man smiled.

"He might have poisoned the food idiot," Ulquiorra scowled at Grimmjow and made a 'tch' noise.

"Trash," he said before going over to the tray and grabbing an apple, he took a bite and his mouth was flooded with the fruit's juice. The corners of his mouth tugged up a little and he took another bite, he never actually ate anything before once he thought about it. Grimmjow walked over to him and plucked the apple from his hands and bit into it, Ulquiorra turned around and was about to go over to him until his stomach felt like it did a 360 flip.

He doubled over and he felt the apple coming back up, he emptied out his stomach's contents and tried to control his breathing. Grimmjow finished the apple and threw it back on the tray and bent over to put a hand on Ulquiorra's back rubbing in circles. Ulquiorra stood up and Grimmjow stood along with him, he pulled the ebony haired espada into an embrace and put his chin atop the latter's head. Ulquiorra tried to pull away but the churning in his stomach disagreed with him and he stayed put in the larger mans's tight hold.

After about 15 minutes of standing there with Ulquiorra in his arms, Grimmjow noticed that the smaller male started going limp even though his arms were still around the teal haired man's neck. Grimmjow pulled away a little and looked down to see Ulquiorra sleep against his chest, he smiled and kissed the pale man's head before lifting him up bridal style and lied him down on the bed.

Grimmjow covered him up and sat down on the couch lacing his hands together and placing them on his knees, he couldn't help but think about the fact that Ulquiorra might be pregnant. And to make things even more exciting with _his_ child, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and frowned. But he wasn't about to lie, the idea of him becoming a father was kinda- he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Well the only solution he could come up with was to wait and see if this "experiment" actually made Ulquiorra pregnant.


End file.
